Milos
by starsdust
Summary: SS Clásico y Legend of Sanctuary, oneshot. Shounen ai implicado. Una mini historia que involucra a Camus y los dos Milos, el de SS Clásico y la de la película Legend of Sanctuary.


Milo despertó con las imágenes del sueño todavía a flor de piel. Se había sentido real como pocas veces. Estaba acostumbrado a que los remanentes de los sueños terminaran por disolverse inevitablemente entre los rayos de la mañana, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez las imágenes eran tan claras como el recuerdo de un evento reciente.

—Soñé que era una mujer –le dijo a Camus, de manera casual, apareciéndose sin aviso en el umbral de la cocina.

Camus frunció el ceño y levantó la vista de la sartén que estaba vigilando, para mirarlo. Milo estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados. No llevaba nada puesto encima, y aunque miraba en su dirección no parecía verlo. Estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Suena interesante. ¿Qué tipo de mujer?

—Del mejor tipo, por supuesto —señaló Milo, saliendo de su letargo para sonreír y guiñarle un ojo—. Caballera dorada de Escorpio. Majestuosa y poderosa, como te podrás imaginar. A la altura de las circunstancias.

—Ah, pero por supuesto –respondió Camus devolviendo la sonrisa para luego volver a fijar su atención en la sartén—. ¿Algo más a destacar?

—Tú también estabas allí –murmuró Milo, y se acercó a Camus hasta poder apoyar su mentón en el hombro del acuariano—. Con ella. Conmigo. Extraño, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que sería un molestia tener que estar preocupándose por posibles bebés.

—Hay formas de evitarlo.

—No son completamente efectivas.

—De todas maneras, en el hipotético caso de que ocurriera un accidente, imagina tu poder combinado con el mío... Hasta valdría la pena, en mi opinión.

—Aún cuando ambos padres posean ciertas características, no hay garantías de que su descendiente posea una combinación específica de estas.

—Estás complicando demasiado... —comenzó a replicar Milo, pero algo le hizo detenerse a mitad de camino— Eso huele delicioso... ¿Son panqueques de manzana?

Y mientras Camus procedía al flambeado, esa misma mañana, en un lugar tan cercano como lejano, otro Milo despertaba.

La intrusión del sol que se colaba entre los pliegues de las cortinas le obligó a abrir los ojos, y cuando sus sentidos terminaron de activarse, sintió un dulcemente inconfundible aroma proveniente de la cocina.

Se levantó de la cama sin buscar nada con que cubrirse. El verano estaba en su punto máximo, e incluso a esa hora, el canto las chicharras comenzaba a hacerse oír. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, y observó a Camus, concentrado en vigilar la sartén que estaba al fuego.

—Buenos días —saludó Camus, sin apartar su atención del panqueque que estaba preparando.

—Tuve el sueño más extraño. Soñé que era otra persona.

—¿Otra persona...? —preguntó Camus, levantando la vista.

—Alguien diferente... —dijo Milo—. No completamente, pero... —Se pasó los dedos entre el cabello para acomodárselo. Lo llevaba mucho más corto que en su sueño —. Un hombre. Era un hombre.

—Interesante. ¿Qué tipo de hombre?

—Del mejor tipo, por supuesto. Caballero dorado de Escorpio. Esplendoroso y fuerte, como te podrás imaginar. Y tú también estabas allí, conmigo —agregó Milo, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, donde aún quedaba un pálido rastro de rojo. Camus hizo el mismo gesto, preguntándose de pronto si acaso sus propios labios tendrían también una sombra del carmín que ella había usado la noche anterior—. Oh, sí, y no parecía importarte que yo fuera diferente. Tú eras aún tú, y yo era... aún yo, supongo, después de todo. ¿Qué te parece?

Camus entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, mientras la observaba. La luz matinal se abría paso entre las hebras rojizas de la melena de Milo, encendiéndola. Era una criatura de fuego, majestuosa y poderosa. Siempre lo había sido. Y quizás se tratara del sol creando una ilusión luminosa, pero por un momento Camus creyó ver algo que iba más allá de ella, más allá de lo físico y más allá de todo, y la realidad pareció distorsionarse, dejando entrever otras capas sutiles, al punto de que él mismo se preguntó si acaso no estaría soñando, o si todo aquello sería parte del sueño de alguien más.

**Fin :P**

**ooo**

**Notas: **Perdón por desaparecer. Mi única excusa es que estaba (estoy) muy trancada. Esta mini historia es algo que hace mucho tiempo me rondaba la cabeza, desde que salió la película de Saint Seiya Legend of Sanctuary con... Mila XD Pero no fue hasta ahora que conseguí concretarla. Me disculpo porque no es lo que diría una gran historia, es a pequeña escala. Y se me puede haber pasado algo en el proofreading, pero son las tres de la mañana y ya no me dan los ojos.

Quienes me leen saben cuánto me gusta jugar con el reino de los sueños, y en este caso le agregué también un tema que me gusta pero no he explorado mucho: universos paralelos (fan de Fringe, aquí), y cómo dos realidades distintas pueden ser parte de un mismo mundo...

Pensaba incluir una referencia a Fiebre, pero decidí no hacerlo al final, para no complicarla. También la relación entre Mila y Camus es algo totalmente sacado de la nada, ya que en Legend of Sanctuary no hay nada que sugiera que Camus y Milo son cercanos (más bien muestran a Milo LoS como cercana a Shura). Pero tampoco hay nada que lo niegue, y para esos agujeros están los fics (?).

**Pregunta frecuente: **¿Vas a seguir con Irresistible? Respuesta: Ojalá, espero. Tal como con esta historia, y otras, está muy clara en mi cabeza. No me doy por vencida. Mi único problema es estar trancada. Y aún así, recibo cada tanto mensajes de gente que me deja ánimos. Eso lo aprecio MUCHÍSIMO. Me alegra el día cada vez que se alguien se toma el tiempo de dejar un comentario en mis historias anteriores.

**¡Pero, ehhhh, se viene nuevo anime de Saint Seiya con los dorados! **Espero que esté bueno y que inspire. De nuevo, gracias por los ánimos y la paciencia.**  
><strong> 


End file.
